chessfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Петросян, Тигран Вартанович
|Имя при рождении = |Дата рождения = 17.06.1929 |Место рождения = |Дата смерти = 13.08.1984 |Место смерти = |Место проживания = |Звание = |Максимальный рейтинг = |Актуальный рейтинг = |Номер ФИДЕ = |Награды и премии = style="background: transparent" } style="background: transparent" } }} thumb|150px|Дом шахмат имени Петросяна в Ереване Тигра́н Варта́нович Петрося́н ( , 17 июня 1929, Тбилиси — 13 августа 1984, Москва) — советский шахматист, 9-й чемпион мира по шахматам с 1963 по 1969, международный гроссмейстер (1952), заслуженный мастер спорта СССР (1960), кандидат философских наук, четырёхкратный чемпион СССР (1959, 1961, 1969, 1975), трёхкратный чемпион Москвы (1951, 1956 (с В. Симагиным), 1968 (с Д. Бронштейном), шахматный теоретик и журналист, редактор ежемесячника «Шахматная Москва» (1963—1966), основатель и главный редактор еженедельника «64» (1968—1977). Девятикратный победитель шахматных Олимпиад в составе команды СССР. За своё искусство защиты был прозван «Железным Тиграном»Kasparov, Garry (2004). My Great Predecessors, part III, сс. 7, 16, 62, 80. Десять раз подряд играл в претендентских соревнованиях (в том числе как действующий чемпион мира). Некоторые источники называют его самым труднопобедимым игроком в истории шахмат , p. 66:"Arguably, Tigran Petrosian was the most difficult player to defeat in the history of chess. Tigr is the Russian for tiger. Not so much tiger, more snake or cunning fox, commentators thought. He had infinite patience, awaiting exactly the right moment to pounce. Spassky called him ‘a unique match pugilist. His forte is that he makes it almost impossible to lay a glove on him." Petrosian put it differently:’I try to avoid chance. Those who rely on chance should play cards or roulette’.". Биография 200px|thumb|left|Могила Петросяна на Армянском кладбище Москвы. Родился в армянской семье Вартана Петросяна, дворника Тбилисского дома офицеров . Рано потерял родителей, воспитывался старшей сестрой Вартуш. Подрабатывал дворником. Познакомился с шахматами в начале 1940-х годов в тбилисском Дворце пионеров, где полтора года совершенствовался под руководством А. Эбралидзе. Большое влияние на формирование шахматных взглядов Петросяна оказала книга А. Нимцовича «Моя система на практике», а также игра Капабланки. Первых успехов добился во Всесоюзных юношеских первенствах 1945 — 1-3-е место, 1946 — 1-е; чемпионат Грузии (1945) и Армении (1946; в 1947/1948 вместе с Г. Каспаряном). Норму мастера спорта выполнил в полуфинале чемпионата СССР (1947). В финале чемпионата страны (1949) — 16-е место. После переезда в Москву (1950) добился отличных результатов в чемпионатах столицы: 1950 — 3-е место, 1951 и 1956 — 1-е место. На чемпионате страны 1951 года показал гроссмейстерский класс игры (2-3-е место) и завоевал право участия в межзональном турнире 1952, где также разделил 2-3-е место. С тех пор неизменный участник соревнований на первенство мира. В турнире претендентов 1953 — 5-е место. В межзональных турнирах 1955 — 4-е место, 1958 — 3-4-е, 1962 — 2-3-е; в турнирах претендентов 1956 — 3-7-е, 1959 — 3-е место. Выиграв турнир претендентов 1962, добился права на матч на первенство мира с М. Ботвинником, победив которого, завоевал звание чемпиона мира в 1963 году. Победитель матча получил 2000 рублей, проигравший — 1200 рублей. После торжественного закрытия матча Союз композиторов Армянской ССР подарил Петросяну ключи от новой машины (ГАЗ-21).Армянские болельщики подарили отцу ключи от новой машины, а грузинские в ответ — картину Сам Петросян водил плохо и неохотно. В 1966 Петросян отстоял звание чемпиона, выиграв матч на первенство мира у Б. Спасского. В 1969 проиграл матч на первенство мира Спасскому. Борьбу за звание чемпиона мира продолжил в матчах претендентов (1971—1980). В межзональных турнирах: Биль (1976) — 2-4-е место, Рио-де-Жанейро (1979) — 1-3-е место. В составе сборной команды СССР 9 раз выигрывал шахматные олимпиады (1958—1974), 8-кратный победитель командного чемпионата Европы (1957—1983). Участник 16 чемпионатов СССР, победитель командных чемпионатов страны, чемпион Москвы (1951 и 1956), участник многих крупных международных турниров, выступал за команду СССР в матчах против шахматистов Англии, Аргентины, Венгрии, США, ФРГ, Швеции, Югославии и др. стран; участник «матча века» (1970). Ему принадлежит множество рекордов. 6 чемпионатов СССР Петросян провел без единого поражения. На 10 Всемирных шахматных Олимпиадах (с 1958 по 1978) годы он добился впечатляющего результата — 79 побед, 50 ничьих и всего одно поражение. В возрасте 50 лет он повторно стал (вместе с Портишем и Хюбнером) победителем межзонального шахматного турнира. В 1964 г. Арпад Эло выпустил первый неофициальный международный список по рейтингу Эло, который возглавили Петросян и Роберт Фишер с рейтингами 2690.Bobby Fischer Biography Уступив шахматную корону, Петросян ещё многие годы входил в число сильнейших шахматистов планеты.ТИГРАН ПЕТРОСЯН. Персона Дня — 18.06.2012 на сайте Российской Шахматной Федерации Начиная с введения рейтинга Эло, в 1970—1972, 1974—1977 и 1980 гг. он был в шестерке лучших шахматистов мира (в 1977 г. делил с Виктором Корчным 2-3 места). Петросян входит в первую десятку списка лучших шахматистов мира новых времен по версии Кина-Дивински (период с 18 века по 1987 г.),All Time Rankings Ирвинга ЧерневаTwelve Great Chess Players and Their Best Games, Irving Chernev, 1995 (reprint of 1976 edition) и компьютерного метода «наименьших ошибок» Гуида-Братко, который сравнивал ходы шахматистов и лучшие ходы, определяемые компьютерной программой Crafty.Truechess.com Compares the Champions Защитил кандидатскую диссертацию по философии на тему «Некоторые проблемы логики шахматного мышления» (1968). Скончался от рака желудка и похоронен на Армянском кладбище в МосквеАрмянское кладбище . Творчество Шахматист яркого таланта, Петросян обладал оригинальностью и глубиной шахматного мышления, широкой эрудицией, сочетал своеобразные стратегические планы с филигранным техническим мастерством. Обладал оригинальным стилем игры, гармонично сочетающим атаку и защиту, стратегию и тактику, точный расчёт и тонкую интуицию. Петросян определял своё творческое кредо так: «Ограничение возможностей соперника, стратегия игры по всей доске, окружение и постепенное сжимание кольца вокруг неприятельского короля».Ю. Авербах Т. Петросян Энциклопедия Кругосвет Умея комбинировать, Петросян все же сдерживал свой дар, больше играя позиционно.Карпов А., Рошаль А. Девятая вертикаль, М. 1978. с. 255 Его искусство в позиционной и тактической игре, мастерство защиты по праву считаются классическими (Владимир Крамник охарактеризовал Петросяна как первого защитника позиций с большой буквы).Kramnik Interview: From Steinitz to Kasparov, 2005 Так, верный своему обострённому чувству «опасности», Петросян на турнирах 1962 года не проиграл ни одной партииSchonberg, Harold C. (1973). Grandmasters of Chess. J. B. Lippincott. ISBN 0-397-01004-4. p. 245 «Петросяна трудно сбить с пути даже хорошими ходами… Меня всегда поражало его умение, добившись отличной позиции, все время находить маневры, усиливающие её. Петросян хорошо умел видеть и устранять опасность за 20 ходов до того, как она возникает!», — писал Роберт Фишер.Мансуров Е. А. Загадка Фишера. — М.: Советский спорт, 1992 Больше всего в шахматах Петросян ценил логику: «Да, может быть, защищаться я люблю больше, чем атаковать, но кто доказал, что защита — менее опасное и рискованное занятие, чем атака!… Я глубоко убеждён, что в шахматах, хотя они и остаются игрой, нет ничего случайного. И это моё кредо. Я люблю только такие партии, где я играл в соответствии с требованиями позиции… Я верю только в логичную, правильную игру». Считается, что Петросян лучше всех в мире использовал свои пешки в атаке и защите. Внёс ценный вклад в теорию дебютов (французская защита, защита Каро-Канн, ряд закрытых начал). Его имя носят вариант Петросяна в новоиндийской защите и система Петросяна в староиндийской защите.Петросян Тигран Вартанович. Чемпион мира по шахматам, «Вестник Замоскворечья», 2009 Тиграна Петросяна называли также «Шахматным левшой», так как его необычная манера игры на протяжении десятилетий ставила в тупик самых искушённых соперников. Результаты выступлений Матчи на первенство мира 220 px|thumb|Чемпион мира. Москва. Почтовая марка СССР, 1966 г. * 1963 — Тигран Петросян : Михаил Ботвинник +5 −2 =15. * 1966 — Тигран Петросян : Борис Спасский +4 −3 =17. * 1969 — Тигран Петросян : Борис Спасский +4 −6 =13. Личная жизнь Жена Петросяна — Рона Яковлевна Петросян (Авинезер, 1925—2003), двое детей — Вартан (окончил РЭА им. Г.В. Плеханова) и Михаил (приёмный сын).Загадка «железного Тиграна» В 1960-80-е гг. Тигран Петросян жил в Замоскворечье, по адресу: Москва, Пятницкая ул., д. 59. Основные хобби: нарды, футбол, настольный теннис, преферанс, классическая музыка, садоводство («если бы мне платили такую же зарплату, то я бы бросил шахматы и стал садовником»). Любимые блюда — шашлыки, армянский сыр, лобио, сациви. Награды * За достижения в области шахмат награждён орденами «Дружбы народов» (1981), «Знак Почёта» (1965), медалью «За трудовую доблесть» (1957). Память * Именем Петросяна названы Центральный дом шахматиста Армении и улица в Ереване, шахматный клуб профсоюзов (Рахмановский пер.) и заочная школа юных шахматистов профсоюзов в Москве. * С 1984 проводятся турниры памяти Петросяна, с 1987 — Всесоюзные командные юношеские турниры памяти Петросяна в Москве. * В 1987 учреждена медаль памяти Петросяна. * 2004 год был объявлен ФИДЕ годом памяти Тиграна Петросяна. Учреждена медаль «Тигран Петросян» ФИДЕ — награда тренерам за особые достижения в течение последних лет. * В честь Петросяна были выпущены почтовые марки Армении. Книги right|250px|thumb|Тигран Петросян на марке Армении * Петросян Т. В. Шахматы и философия. — Ереван, 1968. * Шахматные лекции Петросяна (сост. Э. Шехтман). — М.: Физкультура и спорт, 1989. 173, 2 с. (Библиотечка шахматиста). ISBN 5-278-00166-6. * Стратегия надежности. Москва : Физкультура и спорт, 1985. 400 с (Выдающиеся шахматисты мира). * Мои лучшие партии. Москва : Русский шахматный дом, 2015. 500 с (Великие шахматисты мира). Литература * * [[Васильев, Виктор Лазаревич|''Васильев В. Л.]] Загадка Таля ; Второе «я» Петросяна. Москва : Физкультура и спорт, 1973. 336 с. * ; * Линдер В. И., Линдер И. М. Короли шахматного мира. М.: Терра-Спорт, 2001 * [[Каспаров, Гарри Кимович|Каспаров Г. К.'']] Мои великие предшественники. 3 : От Петросяна до Спасского. Москва : РИПОЛ Классик, 2004. 381, 1 с., 24 л. ил. ISBN 5-7905-2979-8. * Чатинян Р. А., Ханамирян Г. С. Тигран Петросян. Хроника борьбы за шахматную корону. Ереван: Изд-во ЕГУАС, 2013. 208 с. Примечания Ссылки * Тигран Петросян на сайте Peoples.Ru * 50 позиций из партий Петросяна * Статистика на сайте Sport-stat.ru * ТИГРАН ПЕТРОСЯН. Персона Дня — 18.06.2012 на сайте Российской Шахматной Федерации * Как уходили кумиры: Тигран Петросян Категория:Заслуженные мастера спорта СССР Категория:Чемпионы мира по шахматам Категория:Шахматные теоретики Категория:Шахматисты СССР Категория:Шахматисты Армении Категория:Победители шахматных Олимпиад Категория:Чемпионы СССР по шахматам Категория:Журналисты по алфавиту Категория:Журналисты СССР Категория:Журналисты России Категория:Шахматные журналисты Категория:Редакторы по алфавиту Категория:Редакторы СССР Категория:Кандидаты философских наук Категория:Похороненные на Армянском кладбище (Москва) Категория:Умершие от рака желудка Категория:Чемпионы Москвы по шахматам